Beautiful Bonds (Sequel to Beautiful Story)
by EvilKitten203
Summary: Miki Dragneel is now known as Miki Eucliffe and is living happily with Sting, her mate. But lately she's been wanting to go on a job but Sting won't let her, what happens when Miki goes on a job without permission? Will something happen? Will Sting's past come back to haunt him?
1. Chapter 1

Miki's P.O.V

Five months later...

I yawned as I walked through a mountain passage, it was supposed to be a hot spot for bandits which was the reason why I was here, to deal with some annoying bandit leader. Since I was an S-class wizard I decided that I wanted to go alone and I left Sting a note telling him what job I took and when I should be home by, lately since we've been trying to have a baby he's been very over-protective and I really needed a break from it. He was definitely going to be upset when I get back but he'll learn to deal with it, I'm not pregnant yet so he can learn to calm down. I let out a long sigh as I stopped walking "this is stupid, I took the job to stop thinking about this..." I said quietly before turning the volume up, making the music so loud that I couldn't think properly which is honestly what I needed right now. I closed my eyes briefly before opening them and walking down the path, singing the words to the song quietly.

"_It's a truth that in love and war,_  
><em>World's collide and hearts get broken,<em>  
><em>I want to live like I know I'm dying,<em>  
><em>Take up my cross, not be afraid"<em>

I smiled softly as I sang the words, it wasn't often that I actually sung along to the songs I listened to but I found that whenever I listened to this particular song I couldn't help it, it was strange but I don't mind too much. I was about to start singing again as the music began to lead into it but something hit me from behind, knocking me to the ground and draining my magic. I groaned as my headphones fell off, allowing me to hear laughter, it sounded like a man and a fairly old one too from the tone "Miki Dragneel...no, Miki Eucliffe...I've finally found you..." the deep voice chuckled, sending a frightening shiver down my spine, I couldn't find the strength to move at the moment but I wish I could, just so I could see who had attacked me "but, I can't have you awake right now, I'm surprised you have the strength to even stay awake...my nullifying magic is strong" the voice muttered while hot breathe tickled my ear, making me realise the man was on top of me and that he's the thing that hit me from behind. I tried to turn my head to face him but something hard hit the back of my head, making my vision blur and slowly turn black, I only managed to catch a glimpse of familiar blonde hair and bright blue eyes "Sting..." I mumbled as I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sting's P.O.V

I froze when I felt a pain in the back of my head, it was a dull ache and it felt like it didn't even belong to me "Sting, is everything alright?" Rogue asked as I looked at him "I have a dull ache in the back of my head" I said with a frown "maybe you have a headache?" Rogue asked, his expression telling me he thought I was being an idiot "no, it's different. I think it's from Miki" I said while he frowned "maybe she just hit her head? She's still at the guild with Frosch and Lector right?" Rogue asked as I nodded "I think so...but...I can't shake the feeling that something has happened to her..." I said while Rogue shook his head "come on, this is _Miki_ we're talking about. She's strong, don't worry about her and besides, she's probably at the guild or at your house cooking, she's probably just bumped her head on something" Rogue said, waving his hand in dismissal "alright...but can we go check the guild just in case?" I asked while he sighed and nodded "I suppose, we've finished here" Rogue said, nudging some guy's head with his foot. We had just finished a mission to take out a local dark guild, the idiots had decided to set up their base five minutes away from Sabertooth "alright, let's go!" I said, walking in the direction I knew Sabertooth was in "I'm telling you though Sting, it's probably nothing that bad" Rogue said with a sigh "what if it is though?" I asked, frowning at the ground in front of me as we walked "then I'll help you as much as I can" Rogue muttered, patting me on the back "thanks man" I said, rubbing the back of my head, the dull ache was still there and I really did hope Miki was alright.


End file.
